Giving It All
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Dandolo todo Castellanizado... Harry y Ginny se aman, pero ninguno lo sabe... No sino hasta que harry se entera que su vida está por acabar, es ahi cuando decide confesarle su amor a la pelirroja... ¿Que hara ella?... Uds entren y vean!
1. Capítulo único

_**Giving it All:**_

_**(Dándolo todo)**_

Ginny paseaba de un lado al otro en el cuarto de su departamento, buscando ropa, peinándose, maquillándose. Al terminar, y mientras cruzaba el mini hall que había de pasada a la salida, se detuvo en seco.

-Casi lo olvido!- Retrocedió unos pasos hasta una columna en donde había colgado un marco- Adiós hermoso!... vuelvo a la noche!- Besó la foto en la parte donde se encontraban los labios- Te amo- dijo y se fue hacía la puerta.

-Ginny era ahora, una chica de 20 años recién mudada a su propia casa. No tenía novio ya que esperaba que el milagro sucediera. Estaba profundamente enamorada de Harry Potter. Es por ello que poseía una foto suya del verano pasado. Era una foto espectacular, el primer plano era su fuerte. Había mandado a enmarcar esa foto y así poder colgarla en dicha columna y así por lo menos tener la ilusión de tenerlo en su casa. Y aun que se llevaba más que bien con Harry, jamás encontró el valor para decirle lo que sentía por él.

Harry despertó con la luz del sol que se colaba por el ventanal de su cuarto. Giró en la cama, y encima de la mesita de luz, vió la foto de SU pelirroja.

-Buenos días amor!- Dijo acariciando la foto enmarcada y uego tomarla para mirarla más de cerca- Que foto tan acertada- Sonrió.

Harry amaba a Ginny desde sus 16 años, pero se dio cuenta cuando esta salía con su amigo Dean Thomas. Recordó lo celoso que se había puesto, con él y con Michael Corner. Sonrió.

Había tomado aquella foto el verano pasado. Ron le había dado la idea. Los cuatro había ido juntos. Ron le había tomado una a Hermione durmiendo, y él a Ginny. "La diferencia es que él sale con ella ahora, yo... sin embargo estoy aquí, solo!" pensó.

Ahora dicha foto se encontraba en la mejor ubicación ya que cuando Harry despertaba, ella era lo primero que veía, y su cerebro le hacía creer que la tenía a su lado y que era suya. Suspiró.

Hacía ya varios meses que Harry no se sentía nada bien. Se sentía limitado tanto física como mentalmente. Tosía día y noche. El dolor de cabeza se sentía como mil cuchilladas e su cráneo.

-Harry déjame revisarte!... Por algo soy sanadora!- Decía Hermione.

-Si!... Es ella o yo!- Sonrió Ginny.

-Como amigo te aconsejo Hermione- Acotó Ron.

-Hey!

-Decuida Gin!... Yo si confío en ti...

-Gracias Harry!

-Pero quiero que Herms me revise- Ginny le sacó la lengua.

-Tu telo pierdes!

-Bien!- Dijo Hermione- Pero se van todos!- Dijo la castaña, ellos obedecieron. Harry comenzó a contarle los síntomas que tenía. Ella ponía cara de preocupación a medida que él relataba- Bien!... No quiero preocuparte pero puede que sea grave!... Pero te haré un análisis antes que nada.

Tomó todo tipo de muestras. Las guardó en diferentes estuches. Luego de terminar...

-Ve a tu casa, mañana te alcanzo los resultados...y... DESCANSA!!

Harry despertó bruscamente por el sonido del timbre de su casa. Observó el reloj que se encontraba al lado de la foto de Ginny.

-Las 4 de la mañana?...¿Quién es a las 4 de la mañana?- Se decía mientras se vestía mínimamente. Fue directo a la puerta y la abrió. La chica que se encontraba del otro lado corrió a abrazarlo a la vez que lloraba- ¿Hermione?... ¿Qué paso?...¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Dijo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola llorar.

-Tengo...Tengo los resultados del análisis!

-¿Es por eso?... No te hubieras...

-Es grave Harry!!... Muy grave!!

-Ven!, entra!- Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias!

-¿Comer algo?

-No, estoy bien!

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Demonios Harry es grave, siéntate de una maldita vez!!- Él obedeció- Iré al grano... Tienes una enfermedad crónica, se llama Tuberculosis, has oído hablar de ella?

-No- negó con la cabeza.

-Es contagiable pero si alguien pasa demasiado tiempo con una persona enferma de esta enfermedad, si tienes las defensas bajas ya que se contagia, principalmente, a través de la tos... Hice un análisis y... tu enfermedad ya está muy avanzada para... poder curarla...- lloraba.

-¿qué?!...

-Más tardar... tienes un año de vida, quizás uno y medio...

-Tendré que estar en cuarentena o algo así?... Por siempre?

-No, hay medidas que tomar para el no contagio... Se tienen que dar muchos factores juntos para que eso suceda...

-Pero es posible!...

Ginny se despertó. Nuevamente se desveló. Miró el reloj.

-Wow!... las seis?... demasiado temprano para mi!

Se levantó y se dio una ducha. Luego, ya vestida con un jean negro y una remera de un solo hombro roja, hizo el desayuno.

Luego de acomodar las cosas y preparar la mesa, tocaro la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Brad Pitt!...- Ella rió. Abrió la puerta.

-Tu no eres Brad Pitt!- se quejó.

-Es verdad...

-Eres más lindo- sonrió- adelante!...- Le besó la mejilla- ¿Qué te trae tan temprano?

-Bueno nunca vi tu casa!...

-Y te despertaste a las cinco de la mañana para verla?

-Es una de las razones- sonrió pasando. Ella cerró la puerta- Muy linda casa!

-Gracias!... ¿quieres desayunar?... estaba a punto!

-Claro!... Gracias!- Ella entró en la cocina. Harry inspeccionó el hall- En verdad me agrada mucho tu casa!...

-Es linda, pero para una o dos personas, no me gusta que sea muy grande!...- Decía desde el ambiente de al lado.

-Veo que soy tu nueva religión!...- Dijo sonriendo- Tienes una foto mía como brindándome culto!- Dijo muy divertido.

-Es que es una foto muy buena, es del...

-...Verano pasado, lo sé!- Ella salió de la cocina, y se miraron unos instantes.

-Ven!... ya está el desayuno...

-Yo también tengo una foto tuya del verano pasado- sonrió mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-¿En serio?- Trató de no parecer tan interesada por aquel comentario.

-Es una foto hermosa, pero el crédito es todo tuyo- Ella se sonrojó levemente- Si... te la saqué mientras dormías... Adivina donde la coloqué!...

-No lo sé!... ¿Dónde?

-Al lado de mi cama- Ella lo miró perpleja- No me mires así!... no soy un pervertido!... solo que me gustó la foto, y... bueno cuando despierto me da la ilusión de que estas a mi lado... Para serte sincero, la mayor parte de las veces que llego tarde al trabajo es por culpa de tu foto... la miro más de lo debido!...

-Bueno a mi me pasa lo mismo!- se sonrojó "no puedo creer que acabe de decir eso!!" se retó a sí misma- Es una buena idea tener una foto de alguien... sobre todo cuando me siento sola o triste... te siento cerca y empiezo a hablar con la foto- sonrió algo avergonzada "Es increíble la cantidad de tonterías que digo cuando estoy en frente suyo!!" se retó nuevamente- Además, me hace sentir protegida y segura... como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado- "YA CALLATE!!". Él se detuvo a mirarla.

-¿De verdad te hago sentir así?

-Si... Siempre ha sido así

-Es bueno saber que sirvo para algo!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por nada...

-Y ¿cuál es la otra razón que te trajo aquí?- Él se detuvo un segundo. Harry se levantó y se fue al hall- ¿Harry?...- Lo siguió- ¿Cariño que sucede?- Lo abrazó por la espalda amistosamente- ¿qué sucede?

-Esto es difícil de decir... Pero-Se dio vuelta para estar frente a ella- Junté fuerzas gracias a que me enteré de algo!...

-¿A qué te refieres?...¿todo está bien?

-Si- le sonrió- verás!...Debí decirte esto antes, ahora ya es tarde... es muy diferente todo ahora!...Ginny te amo... En verdad te amo... Te amo tanto!, Dios!... no sé como hice para vivir tanto tiempo sin ti... lejos de tus brazos!...- A medida que él hablaba los ojos de Ginny se nublaban de lágrimas- Eso es lo malo... lo malo es que te amo demasiado!...- Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Que no sientas igual!...

-¿Y quién dijo eso?... Mira, hay una parte de la historia que no te conté!- Él frunció el entrecejo- No hay un solo día en que deje de besar esa foto- señaló la columna- Cada vez que me voy a dormir, o salgo... y cada vez que despierto o llego!...Eres mi mundo Harry...- Ya estaba, por fin lo había dicho- Te amo!...- "tanto me costó decir eso?... Tanto dolor por solo... dos palabras?"- Y creo que no hay nada de malo en eso!...

-¿De verdad haces eso?...

-Si!

-Pensé que el obsesionado era yo!...- Rió, ella lo imitó- ¿en serio me amas?

-Si!

-¿Tanto como yo?

-Incluso más!... Te lo aseguro!

-Pero... si hay algo de malo!

-¿Qué es?

-Ginny... No podemos estar juntos!

-Oh!- Ella que lo abrazaba por el cuello lo soltó como entendiendo lo que ocurría- Entiendo...

-No, no entiendes!

-Si hay alguien más solo...-Harry la abrazó besándola indiscretamente más tarde. Ella cedió ante el beso. Al separarse...

-Créeme, desde mis 16 años no hay nadie más... tu haz la cuenta... Durante cinco años solo pensaba en ti!... Eres mi único mundo... Eres todo lo que necesito...- Ella sonrió- Pero...- "¿Por qué tiene que haber un maldito pero de por medio?" Pensó ella.

-¿No quieres compromisos?

-Merlín no!... no es eso!

-¿Entonces que?... Es mi familia?... Es el echo de que estuve saliendo con Draco?

-No, no es... ¡¿Qué?!

-Sabía que era por él!...

-¿Saliste con Malfoy?

-Si, en mi séptimo año... ¿Ron no te lo dijo?

-No!...

-Estaba furioso!!

-¿Era por eso?

-Si...

-Es comprensible, yo también lo estaría... de echo... Lo estoy!!

-¿Es por eso?

-¿Cómo iba a serlo si nunca lo supe?... Es algo más grave!

-De acuerdo si no quieres estar conmigo...

-Ginny no es eso!... Es que estoy enfermo y es contagioso!!- Ginny la miró perpleja. Luego comenzó a reir.

-¿Por eso?... jajajajaja... ¿Eso es lo grave?... Jajajajaja... Eso es pasajero Harry...

-Ginny no me trates de idiota... Sé lo que tengo, no es un simple resfrío!... Es una enfermedad crónica!... Tengo un año de vida Gin!... Ese es el problema!!

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo con una mano en la garganta como intentando respirar. Él no quitaba sus ojos de ella- Ah!!...-respiró aliviada- Era broma!...- le pegó en el hombro- No me hagas esas bromas!!

-Ginny esto no es broma!!- No sabía como hacérselo saber- Es lo más serio que me ha pasado en la vida... Luego de ti, por supuesto!

-Pero, pero...- Volvían las lágrimas. Pero no eran las mismas, ahora eran de tristeza- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Me contagiaron, ni yo sé!

-Pero...- Lloraba mares. Él la abrazó- Pero ¿por qué a ti?

-No lo sé!... supongo que era lo que me tocaba... Pero estoy contento Gin!... Veré a mis padres!...

-NO!!... TU NO MORIRAS!!... Tu... no puedes!

-No puedo hacer nada Gin!...- Ella cada vez lloraba más a la par que él intensificaba el abrazo. Ella le golpeaba el pecho con sus manos como castigándolo, aun que esos golpes no dolían ni mucho menos, al menos no físicamente, ya que Harry se sentía lo peor.

-Pero tu no te lo mereces!

-Esa no es la cuestión!...- Ella lo miró. Con una de sus manos él secó sus lágrimas. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Es por eso que te animaste a decírmelo?

-Si... Por que me iré lejos... no quiero contagiar a nadie!

-NOO!!... ESO NO!!...

-Si Ginny!...

-No Harry!... Yo quiero estar contigo!

-No!...Tu mereces vivir!

-¿No entiendes?... Solo viví por este momento... y viviré para estar a tu lado... si me quitas eso estaré muerta de todas formas!

-No puedo limitar tu vida solo por que mi capricho es tener entre mis brazos!... No puedo quitarte tu vida!

-La vida ya es limitada!... Moriré de todas formas!

-Pero morirás siendo anciana... Junto a tus nietos...

-¿Para que? ¿Para que si no serán tus nietos también?... Prefiero morir joven y a tu lado, que vieja y sin ti... Déjame elegir mi muerte si puedo!!...- Le rogaba.

-No quiero que sufras por mi!

-Entonces déjame quedarme a tu lado!

-¿Tu crees que es lindo?... ¿Crees que se siente bien estar así de enfermo?... No Ginny. NO!

-¿Qué me importa sufrir si soy más que feliz a tu lado?... Harry la vida tiene sus formas de compensar... yo quiero compensarla contigo...

-Ginny eres lo que más amo... o soportaría pensar que...

-¿No quieres morir sabiendo que viviste la vida como la querías?... ¿Al lado de la mujer que, según tu, siempre soñaste?

-Si, pero no se trata solo de mi...

-Se trata también de mi!... Y yo quiero morir a tu lado...

-Y ¿después que?

-Viviremos la vida hasta que a ambos nos llegue la hora!

-Tu familia me mataría por matarte...

-Para ese entonces, ambos estaremos ya muertos!- sonrió.

-Ginny... ¿Estás segura que es esto lo que quieres?

-Nunca tan segura!

-Entonces...- La abrazó y la besó. Ambos se desvanecieron en aquel beso, siendo uno el complemento del otro- Pero...- Dijo Harry al separarse- No quiero contagiar a nadie... por eso me iré!

-En todo caso, nos iremos... De ahora en adelante ambos estamos enfermos... Si mi familia o alguien pregunta yo también estoy enferma... puedo falsificar algunos análisis y...- Él la beso- o... no...- sonrió.

-No!... No quiero separarte de ellos

-No lo harás... es decir no es necesario, podemos estar en cuarentena en mi casa...

-O en la mía- Se acercó más a ella y la besó.

-La tuya es muy grande... No quiero tener que cruzar veinte pasillos para estar contigo.

-Como quieras... mi amor!...- Ella fue quien ahora lo besó. Él la levantó del suelo y la alojó suavemente en el sofá y se colocó en cima suyo- Esto parece un sueño Gin!

-No es verdad!- Se quejó- En mis sueños tu no eras tan lindo y... no eras para nada real... Esto es mejor que un sueño!

-Tienes razón- su cara ahora entristeció- Que pena que vaya a acabar- Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Todo siempre acaba, la cuestión es como acaba, y como se lo vive antes y durante...- Le sonrió- Esta enfermedad te ayudará a vivir la vida de otra forma, con otra perspectiva... piénsalo!... Si no te hubieras enterado, o si no estuvieras enfermo, nosotros no estaríamos aquí ahora...

-Tienes razón... Y no solo eso!... Tendré la satisfacción de morir a tu lado... Ohh Ginny cuanto te amo!!- La besó.

-Lo sé... Yo también te amo Harry!...

-Gracias Ginny...

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo!!...

**Bueno... otro one-shot para uds...**

**Si quieren y les gustó...**

**Puedo hacer un epílogo...**

**Ya voy teniendo una idea... Uds digan**

**Y si tienen alguna **


	2. Epílogo

Epílogo 

Ya había pasado medio año desde que Harry se enteró de su enfermedad. Pero no lo había desaprovechado para nada. Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle matrimonio a Ginny y darle la mejor de las lunas de miel, y la mejor de las fiestas. Y aun que ella se había negado a tal derrocadero de dinero, él terminó haciendo la suya, pero haciéndola feliz día a día, cada vez más.

Harry se había mudado al departamento de Ginny que tanto le había gustado. Gran parte de las cosas, ya sean muebles u otras cosas que no necesitaba ya, se las había regalado tanto a Ron y Hermione y a los Weasley en general. Tanto Ginny como Harry sabían que debían dejar todas las cosas en orden antes de que llegara su momento. Es por eso que Harry se pasaba gran parte del día afuera, con su abogado. Su dinero quería dejarle la mitad a los Weasley y la otra mitad a Lupin, quien ahora estaba casado con Thonks. Ninguno quiso aceptarlo, ni siquiera su familia postiza, pero a él no le importó. Mientras figurara en los papeles.

Esa tarde, Harry por fin había terminado de organizar sus papeles. Llegó a su departamento y encontró la mesa lista, y la cena olía muy bien. Dejó su saco y buscó a Ginny en su cuarto.

Al entrar la vio sentada en la cama hablando con Hermione por teléfono (Hermione se los había regalado ya que Harry no quería que los visitaran muy a menudo, salvo una vez al mes). Ella lloraba. Al verlo entrar a Harry, se secó las pocas lágrimas que rodaban en su mejilla...

-Herms... Luego te llamo, llego Harry... Besos para mi sobrinito!- sonrió y cortó.

-Hola mi amor!- Se sentó al lado y la besó con calidez. Ella respondió igual- ¿por qué lloras?

-Es que... Demonios Harry, las cosas no están saliendo como las planeé...!

-¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿Qué paso?

-Hace más de medio año que vivo al lado tuyo pero... aún no me contagio... No se que hacer, yo no soportaría vivir y que tu perecieras en el intento... no Harry, no podría...

-Shh!... no seas tonta!- La besó- Si es como tu dices, saldrá mucho mejor de lo que lo pensé yo...

-¿Por qué?

-Por que... Bueno, ambos nos tuvimos el uno al otro, pero sin dañarnos... Para mi no habría nada más bello que saber que tu puedes seguir con tu vida...

-Es que no podré sin ti...- lloraba nuevamente. Él pasó su dedo por la mejilla de ella y secó las lágrimas que según el, estaban de más.

-Oye... Aquel día, que te dije todo lo que sentía por ti... ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-Ese día tuve más que solo miedo... Por sobre todas las cosas quería estar contigo, pero... por otro lado, no quería prohibirte la vida!... Y yo siento que en cierta forma, te la estoy prohibiendo Ginny...

-Harry no entiendes...

-Si te entiendo... Por que de haberte enfermado antes, quizás no hubieras resistido tanto y yo debía vivir sin ti, hasta que también llegara mi momento... ¿Sabes cuantas veces se me cruzó esa idea por la cabeza?... Es por eso que tenía miedo... Y tienes razón, no habría podido vivir sin ti... no cuando me hiciste tan feliz... Pero así son las cosas Ginny... La vida sigue...- Hubo un silencio relajante entre ambos. Ginny había cesado de llorar- Estuve pensando- continuó- ¿No sería lindo formar una familia Ginny?...

-Pero tu dijiste que no querías hijos...

-No... es verdad, eso era antes... No quería dejarlos huérfanos si la idea era morir juntos, pero...

-No Harry... Ya lo verás... si no muero contigo...

-Ginevra ten cuidado con lo que piensas decir- Dijo serio.

-Harry, no voy a vivir si tu no estás, y esa es mi decisión... No hay nada que me haría más feliz que ser madre, pero no así, no de esta forma... ¿Me entendiste?

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Que si mi muerte no es natural, jamás lo será... Hay formas de quitarse la vida que no son dolorosas y...

-Ginny por Dios te estas escuchando?!!- Se enojó levantándose de un salto de la cama- Lo ves!?... ¿Ves por que no quería que estuviéramos juntos?!... Dios!!... sabía que esto pasaría!!

-Pues no me importa... por que una vez muerto no me podrás negar nada!!...

-Puedo firmar el divorcio mi último día de vida...- Dijo ofensivamente. Ginny sintió una puñalada en el corazón. De sus ojos brotaron gruesas y dolorosas lágrimas que surcaron un camino de la naciente de sus ojos, hasta su boca.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Aún siendo lo más doloroso en mi vida... Lo haría... Por que si te quitas la vida, no eres la Ginny con la que me case, ni la que querría que muriera a mi lado...- Ginny salió de la habitación con un profundo dolor en el pecho. Harry le había dado donde más le dolía.

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se encerró en él donde dejó caer gran cantidad de lágrimas sin importarle ya nada.

Harry quedó destruido. Esas pocas palabras le había dolido tanto retenidas en su pecho como veneno de serpiente. Y al salir al exterior le dolieron mucho más, sobre todo, al ver la cara de su amada. "¿Cómo fui tan cruel?..." Se dijo molesto "Es la única forma de hacerla entrar en razón!...o... Es la única forma de que me odio por siempre..."

-Ginny!!...- Gritó corriendo hacia el baño. Tocó la puerta.

-Vete!... Vete a firmar el divorcio si tanto lo deseas!!

-Dios Ginny No!!... Jamás... Es solo que... no me perdonaría sentirme también culpable de tu muerte... Ponte en mi lugar un segundo...- Le rogó- Causé la muerte de mis padres, de Cedric (Si, aún no lo había podido olvidar), de Sirius... de Dombuldore!... Por nada del mundo me perdonaría quitarte la vida a ti también!...

Él se calló. Ella lo escuchaba del otro lado. El silencio invadió todo el departamento. El llanto de Ginny por fin cesó terminantemente. Ella poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta. Lo vio frente a esta con cara de "Siento haber echad todo a perder". Se tiró a sus brazos y se fundió en ellos.

-Harry te amo tanto!...

-Yo también Gin!...

-No peleemos más si?... Y menos por esto!- Él la separó para mirarla.

-Eres una testaruda...

-Y tu lo mejor que me pasó en la vida- Le sonrió y lo besó con tanto anhelo como la primera vez.

Pasaron los meses. Harry empeoraba, Ginny seguía sin contagiarse, esto la ponía de mal humor. Y notar que perdía su esposo día a día dañaba su corazón poco a poco. Quitándole vida.

Harry se quedaba todos los días en casa. Ahora no había ningún papeleo que arreglar, incluso los de Ginny ya estaban arreglados. Aun que él se había negado rotundamente a esto, ya que sabía que ella no se contagiaría ya que era fuerte y, aunque sucediera, no quería darlo por sentado.

Ginny llegó a su casa luego de ir de compras. Dejó las bolsas y cerró la puerta.

-Amor llegué!!...- Fue al cuarto, pero la cama, aun que desarmada, estaba vacía- ¿Harry?- Revisó el baño pero ni rastros. Llegó a la mesa del living y tomó una nota que había en cima. Era de Hermione.

"Ginny no pude ubicarte... En cuanto llegues, ven urgente a San Mungo... Lo han transferido... A Harry... El me llamó, estaba que se caía... Por favor, ven!... Te necesita ahora más que nunca!!... CON AMOR... HERMIONE".

En la carta podía verse la rapidez con la que había escrito y había partes mojadas por lágrimas seguro de Hermione, a las que ahora se le sumaban las de Ginny.

-¿Por qué justo en nuestro aniversario?!- Gritó a la vez que lloraba. Fue al cuarto a tomar la foto que les habían tomado el día de su boda, para llevársela a Harry. Ni bien la tomó entre sus manos, su corazón se detuvo de una sola vez y Ginny cayó al suelo, muerta y con el marco aún en su mano.

Al mismo tiempo, en San Mungo, un aparato muy ruidoso anunciaba la muerte repentina de su amigo Harry. Hermione abrazó a Ron con angustia. Ambos lloraban con impotencia.

Al final, ambos habían muerto, juntos, como tanto habían deseado. Y por siempre vivirían felices, más allá de la muerte, ya que ni siquiera ella pudo separarlos ni destruir el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

**FIN!...**

**N.A: Lo siento... era la idea original... **

Estuve tentada a tomar la idea de una poción la cual 

**Requiera la sangre de Ginny... o la de la broma de Hermione**

**Pero... La idea original era que quería dejar... **

**Es la que me marcó!... **

**Lo Siento... y GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS**

**REVIEWS!!... ME ENCANTARON!!**

**Besos y hasta otro fic!**

DiablaLoK 


End file.
